unwrittenlegendsfandomcom-20200215-history
Icyndor
Perpetual winter scours this archipelago of volcanic islands. Inhabited by Muir sylvans, Temboc gharkins, druim'dwer Inosmerti, and the freed vulfen, the isles of Icyndor provide a peaceful political climate, at odds with the ferocity of its physical surroundings. Living widely spread apart, the races appear to have made a pact to live and let live and most interracial relationships are pleasant and polite. Loosely formed in the shape of a gracefully flowing "C"; bordered by the Kuthgard Ocean to the north, the Taelean Ocean to the east and bisected by the waters of the Sea of the Frost Wyrm, the islands of Icyndor spread across the northeastern reaches of Thrael. Polar waters surround individual islets that appear to have been scattered carelessly like so many glittering diamonds. So cold the air sears the lungs with every breath, the northernmost islands are achingly inhospitable to even the heartiest of races, and although legends abound about a race of ice maids and men who reside in the seas, this has never been documented. Little is known about the early history of the frozen lands of Icyndor other than the fact that they appear to have been formed back in the Age of Beginnings when massive, violent changes to the surface of Thrael took place. Volcanoes spewed, causing the air to heat and in turn this caused the Kaltic glacial formations to begin to melt. The islands of Icyndor were created from a once giant landmass that was torn asunder as sea levels all over the planet began to rise, forever changing the landscape of the planet. Separated by race as well as geography, there is no central government or politics that binds the islands together. Each culture has their own hierarchy and set of priorities and it is only relative physical proximity that creates any sort of relationship between the inhabitants. The overall economy of Icyndor, if there is such a thing, is stronger than might be suspected, but this is due almost exclusively to the efforts of those who live within its icy borders and their special talents and services, which find command high export prices. Magical items from the Muir, along with various other exports sold by the dwarves insure that the finances of the islands are secure. The gharkin and vulfen cater to those foreigners who wish the adventure of Icyndor, and both cultures are knowledgeable in their hunting and tracking skills. Frozen year round and subject to occasional massive tidal waves and perpetually frigid winds that blast from the north and west, native animals have been blessed by Beade and sport the heaviest of furs and the thickest of skins to protect themselves from the frigid temperatures. Mortals, on the other hand have used innovation and adaptability to create homes for themselves in the unforgiving conditions. Living furthest north, the rugged druim'dwer Insomerti have carved their niche on the largest island of Icyndor; Glaci'zan. Living in mines that wend for miles underground, the dwarves have made them rich in comfort as well as in appearance. Thick furs worth their weight in gold line the walls of bedchambers and rock slab floors of the living areas. Wide fat candles made from the fat of native animals flicker and glow in numerous nooks and crannies, illuminating the craggy rock walls. In addition to quarrying for precious metals, numerous druim'dwer families become traders, traversing the difficult geography as they bring the unique Icyndor goods to more civilized areas that are willing to pay a premium for them. Muir sylvans, who tend to live much further south; on a series of islands that are part of the Glizat'er Chain that are but a short boat's ride from Peregorne's northern peninsula have over the millennium, found natural caves and enhanced them into some of the most unique and magical dwellings imaginable. Not surprisingly, given their innate affinity to ice, some of the wealthier clans live in enormous multi-caverned structures that open into wide, cathedral-like chambers vaguely resembling palaces of glittering ice. Sharp and jagged spires of stalactites and stalagmites twist into violently fanciful shapes, twinkling and shimmering in the ever-present light from the large firepits that are always kept burning in the center of the communal areas. Specializing in magicks, the secretive Muirs gather wealth as squirrels gather nuts for the winter. Having escaped the shackles of House Xul'Abraxas and their slavery centuries after the Age of Wonders, large numbers of vulfen traveled to Icyndor to find a new beginning. Settling on the uninhabited islets of the far west, the shaggy, thickly furred canines built dens deep into the icy ground. These burrows, insulated by Beade and designed to trap body heat allow them to live in relative comfort. Fiercely loyal and bound in tight family groups, the vulfen need little in the way of coin and material belongings. Their primary focus is on living a life free from shackles, making their own choices and decisions and raising their families. Wary and cautious around strangers, most live simply and in great content, surrounded by loved ones. The Temboc gharkins round out the island's complement of sentient races. Living in what appear to be ruggedly primitive hand-made shelters, the gharkin have afforded them with the trappings of wealth and comfort, priding themselves on being more civilized than their southern brethren. After migrating from Kuthgard hundreds of years ago to escape the untenable political situation there, the peace-loving tusked giants have devoted their energies towards the mainlander who wishes to come explore or hunt in the inhospitable lands. Small rugged towns have sprung up along the Icyndor/Peregorne border to the south and heading towards the east, the occasional outpost has been built, providing shelter and provisions for the heartiest of travelers. In conjunction with some of the more outgoing vulfen who on occasion act as trackers, the gharkin offer their services as guides and hunting companions for considerable fees. Category:Regions Category:Lore Category:Icyndor